


Imagine Lewis Nixon

by mols



Series: Imagines [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Nix and you finally enjoy each other, again, after a long time away.(not betad)





	Imagine Lewis Nixon

You gasp as Lew goes down on you all of a sudden, when you two were only kissing some minutes ago. His long fingers pulling down your pants alongside with your panties.

Lew smirks at you while he watches you with parted lips, looking down at him expectantically. 

He chuckles at your amazed face but takes no more time to eat you out. Lew loves to eat you, to touch you in any way he can. You had known pretty well by now how he loved it and would no lose a chance to do so.

He lickes the end of your tightness, tasting you as he closed his lips around the encounter of the minor labias. It’s so good, Lew had a couple of times said you that - panting and nibbling his full lips; it’s so good, and he would go down on you - as he was doing so right now - eager and avidly. 

“You don’t know what you do to…me,” you moan softly under your breath, as you entangle your fingers between his dark, smooth locks. 

He likes when you touch him on the top of his head, he likes when you give in and show how much you love, as much as he does, when he goes down on you and sucks you so nicely.

His tongue slid up your pussy and he sucks, tenderly, your clitoris which takes a whine from your lips as your toes curl and your hips arch asking for more, much more.

He chuckles and teases every time you do it, but he doesn’t stop.

‘You look so nice when you beg for more, girl’ You remember him saying it to your, with that full grin of his and you shiver and tremble thinking of it.

Lew looks up to you, pulling away just for a second.

“I want to fuck you so good, girl,” he tells you and you love it, although you blush a bit, ‘cause you cannot react any other way to how Lew tells you those words, his voice so hoarse, his desire so apparent. 

Lew sucks you more, holding your thighes tightly. You can see he is already nuggling his cock against the mattress. Lew is so hard and you love to see him whining in desperation for fucking you and tasting more of your breast, which are so damn soft - he comments sometimes - and delicious.

He pulls you under him and pulls your legs around his waist in no time. Lew kisses you passionately as he tugs down his pants.

“Let me fuck you, babe,” He says, so desperate. Oh, you love when he gets desperate. “I am so desperate for you.” And you already know but you don’t care to listen once more how free he is too admit these things to you.

“Please,” you plead, softly but you don’t need to ask for long.

In no time, kissing you, he directs his swollen cock over your pussy’s entrance. You are so wet you know it will not take long for him to bury himself inside you.

He takes your legs again and starts entering you. You are even wetter than you had thought because he slids you so damn easily that he is already deep inside you and you groan desperately.

He pounds into you again and again, making a nice rythum. You pant as much as Lew pants against your neck. 

“Oh, God,” you swear and he thrusts harder into you and deeper, and then you moan louder.

“Oh, that’s fucking it!” Lew moans harder, he is so hard, he can’t stop throbbing inside you, so thick and hard and hot inside you. “I fucking love you,” he says as he clenches his jaw.

Lew feels so good inside you that you can’t stop to think. Every time he goes harder and deeper, more harder and more deeper until you have your legs onto his shoulders. Oh, so damn deep and then he starts coming.

“Fuck, so tight, so nice, babe,” he keep repeating swear words and how nice you feel around his cock. “So good,”

In the middle of it, you start coming too, biting his shoulder. Oh, and he loves it, he loves it so much that he doesn’t mind to feel a little hurt while he waits you to come, while it he tastes your nipples, tenderly and he sighes again:

“Oh, you are so sweet…” And then you both go lax and it takes a time for you two to move.


End file.
